


Confusión

by Dew_EndOfTheWorld



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dew_EndOfTheWorld/pseuds/Dew_EndOfTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven es una chica que suele tener las ideas claras. Sabe que hacer y en que momento, que cosas le gustan y que no, quienes son de fiar y quienes son las ratas de cloaca que deambulan libremente por el mundo. Y por meses estaba convencida de estar segura de sus sentimientos, sobre de quien gusta.</p><p>No sabía cuán equivocada estaba…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusión

Raven es una chica que suele tener las ideas claras. Sabe que hacer y en que momento, que cosas le gustan y que no, quienes son de fiar y quienes son las ratas de cloaca que deambulan libremente por el mundo. Y por meses estaba convencida de estar segura de sus sentimientos, sobre de quien gusta.

No sabía cuán equivocada estaba…

Y supo la verdad una tarde que fue a hablar con uno de los gemelos.

“¿Qué onda Rae?” El gemelo en cuestión, Alexy, estaba recostado contra los casilleros.

“Hola ‘Lexy, venía a comentarte algo…” Se acercó al muchacho. “Y creo que debes saberlo.”

“¿Quién se murió?”

“Nadie.” Suspiró y lo miró fijo. “Me... me gusta tu hermano.”

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, dejando su celular de lado para ver a su amiga fijo.

“¿Enserio?”

“¿Qué puedo decirte?” Sonríe. “Armin es divertido, tenemos muchas cosas en común, jamás me enfado con él. Él es, simplemente un chico genial y le quiero.”

Ella esperaba que Alexy la felicitara y le aconsejara, después de todo es el hermano de Armin. Pero en vez de verlo feliz, el gemelo la miraba con duda y seriedad.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Todo este rato que te escuché sonabas como una amiga hablando bien de un amigo, no que hablaras de alguien que te guste.”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“No creo que te guste mi hermano como creías.” Alexy respondió. “¿Qué te hizo creer eso en primer lugar? ¿Cómo te sientes a su alrededor? ¡Lo que dijiste antes es apenas la mitad de una justificación!”

“A ver… sabes que soy pan así que ni me fijo en apariencias. Siempre soy feliz junto a él, bueno, soy feliz con todos ustedes, son mis amigos. Pero ya que pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, siendo geeks y jugando juegos pensé…” Suspiró. “… que quizás me gustaba y recién me doy cuenta.”

Alexy no respondió de inmediato, matando de intriga a Raven por un rato hasta que por fin abrió la boca.

“Perdona pero, no.”

“Oh vamos.” Se quejó.

“No suenas como si te estuvieras confesando con el hermano del chico que te gusta. Debo ser honesto Rae, solo porque pasas tiempo con él y disfrutes si compañía o… bueno, estar feliz con Armin no significa que tus sentimientos por él sean románticos.” Y antes de que su amiga pudiera reclamar, continuó. “¿Alguna vez quisiste besarlo? ¿Abrazarlo? ¿Tener sexo? Serás pansexual pero incluso ustedes tienen algo pequeño con el cuerpo.

“Yo… nunca pensé en eso porque, ya sabes, su espacio personal y eso. Pero…”

Raven parecía segura de responder hasta que se quedó pensando en las preguntas y no obtuvo respuesta. Siempre se alegraba cuando juegan videojuegos juntos y todo lo demás, pero jamás se imaginó en esas situaciones…

“No… Nunca… soñé con un beso.” Y la respuesta que obtuvo del gemelo fue una carcajada. “¡No te rías!

“Perdón, perdón. Es que...” Se calmó antes de seguir. “Me causa gracia que te estés esforzando a gustar de mi hermano cuando ni siquiera te imaginaste un beso entre ustedes.”

“Pero ¿entonces no tiene sentido?” Raven exclamó. “No es como si tuviera un corazón de piedra, estoy sintiendo algo ahora. Yo solo… creía que era tu hermano.”

“Bueno, todos nos confundimos alguna vez. Las emociones son raras a veces.” Se encogió de hombros. “Por un tiempo creía que me gustaban las chicas y resultó no ser así. No me gustaba Enelyn como ella gustaba de mí, yo gustaba de Thomas pero no de la misma manera que él de mí. Oh bueno, haha.” Rió para animar el ambiente y le alborotó el cabello a su amiga. “Ya que mi hermano está fuera de la cuestión, ¿con quien más pasas tiempo?

“Haces que esto suene como si no fuera la gran cosa.”

“Es que no lo es.”

“Para ti al menos.” Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. “Pero… aparte de ustedes dos está Castiel. Pero él está excluido de este tema porque es como mi hermano, además de que Ignis gusta de él.”

“Bueno también están Kentin, Lysandro, Dakota, Nathaniel... Es obvio que me descalifico porque soy gay.”

“Eso es obvio. Pero el resto…” Se lo pensó un momento. “Kentin es un chico adorable pero es como un hermanito para mi... ¿por qué trato a otros como mis hermanos? ¿Será porque la hermana que tengo es horrible?  
“No realmente. Es porque te dan esa sensación de alivio y que se pueden llevar bien, incluyendo el molestar porque los hermanos hacen eso. Esa es la vibra en la mayoría de los casos.”

“Ya, entendí.” Lo miró. “Volviendo al tema, Dakota es un tonto así que no. Lys es un caballero pero no estoy segura y Nath… Nath… me desespera.”

“Entonces… quedan Lysandro y Nathaniel. Un caballero victoriano y un amante de los gatos con cara de dork.”

“No puedo ver a Lys como más que un amigo y Nath… me vuelve loca.” Suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez fue de desesperación. “¿Cómo alguien puede tener tanto trabajo? Siempre tengo que meterme a ayudar porque sino él jamás pide, sin mencionar el hecho de que Melody jamás me cayó bien ¿quién se cree que es? ¿La reina del instituto? Siempre parece querer matarme con su mirada cada vez que le recomiendo a Nath una serie. Y a veces me preocupo por el mucho. Es que, tiene tantas responsabilidades, ¡¿qué tal si un día se desmaya?!”

Raven no se dio cuenta pero la respuesta a su pregunta estaba allí mismo. Y Alexy al notarlo por como contaba todo y las palabras que usaba su amiga, eso solo lo hizo sonreír y reír por la situación. Y se rió un montón.

“¿De qué te ríes?” Preguntó casi enfadada Raven.

“¡En realidad te gusta Nath! ¡La mascota de la directora! Oh dios, voy a contarle a Castiel, va a estar tan decepcionado de ti.” Raven parecía a punto de explotar. “Tranqui, tranqui, solo bromeo, no haría eso.”

Sin embargo no parecía más calmada que antes, más no era por la bromita del gemelo sino por los hechos.

“¿Me… gusta Nathaniel? Pero… no puede ser.

“Lo hiciste sonar como que quieres que Nath se relaje y piense más en si mismo que en el instituto. Casi llamas a Melody una puta… o perra… no se que ibas a decir, pero sonabas celosa.” Comenzó a sonreír pícaro.

“Bueno…” Desvió la mirada levemente. “S--Si, para eso están los amigos ¿no? ¿Para ayudarnos entre n--nosotros?”

“Y ahora estás tartamudeando.”

“…” Por un momento no respondió, y hasta parecía evadir más la mirada acusadora de su amigo. “¿Y? No es que esté tartamudeando y sonrojándome.” Raven no lo notaba pero sus mejillas pálidas se tornaron rosadas con la acusación, y eso solo hizo que Alexy se volviera a reír. “¿Acaso te divierte mi sufrimiento?”

“No, no, tranquila.” Le palmeó los hombros. “Solo me causa gracia todo esto, al final resulta que todo este tiempo te gustaba Nathaniel, solo admítelo.”

“Pero, yo…” A este punto ocultaba su rostro con su largo cabello. “No pensé que a Nath lo vería así.”

“Así son los sentimientos, complicados y confusos. Pero hey, al menos ya tienes la respuesta a tu incógnita.”

Con eso Alexy se despidió de su amiga quien solo se quedó allí, en el pasillo, recostada contra los casilleros meditando sobre toda la charla. Todo lo que creyó sentir estaba mal, su mente lo hizo desviarse a alguien más porque supuso que era lo más lógico. Y ese fue su error, usar la lógica cuando en el amor no la hay; son los sentimientos en su estado más puro cuando está con la persona que a uno más le importa.

El timbre sonó, los estudiantes se movilizaban a diferentes ritmos en dirección a sus clases. Algunos emocionados, otros no, pero Raven se quedó en su sitio aún pensando en todo. No fue hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y la voz familiar del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil que volvió a la realidad. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba de buen humor de nuevo, ambos caminando juntos a la clase de Historia que comparten. 

Quizás Alexy tuviera razón, pero necesitaría tiempo para asimilar bien sus sentimientos, y más todavía para prepararse y decírselo a Nathaniel en el momento adecuado. Eso… y que necesitaría todo el tiempo del mundo para que Castiel no haga un drama por esto.

**Author's Note:**

> ... lo intenté (?


End file.
